Liberatio
by 36degrees
Summary: Draco Malfoy odeia Harry Potter. Quando ele resolve mostrar todo esse ódio a Harry, percebe que há uma linha tênue entre ódio e....  O que será? Leiam e descubram...
1. A encomenda

A ENCOMENDA

- Alguém saberia me dizer do que se trata essa poção? - ecoou a voz fria de Snape pela sala escura de Poções. Esta, mesmo no calor da época de volta às aulas, conseguia ser quase tão fria quanto um dia de inverno.

Para nenhuma surpresa Hermione Granger levantou sua mão, indicando que sabia a resposta, e para nenhuma surpresa, Snape ignorou-a.

- Draco?

Só ao ouvir a voz de Snape é que Draco foi despertar de seu devaneio, e isso não passou despercebido aos olhos do atento professor de poções. Percebendo o olhar de censura do diretor da Sonserina ao seu aluno de ouro, Harry e Rony não conseguiram deixar de trocar sorrisinhos irônicos. Draco ignorou-os – não sentia-se particularmente dado a disputas naquele dia – mas sentiu-se como que rasgado pela chacota dos dois, ainda que fosse infantil. Não que algo que viesse da boca daquele insignificantezinho com cabelo de cenoura estragada pudesse o atingir. Era aquele vermezinho presunçoso metido a herói que fazia seu sangue ferver. A maneira como desfilava sua cicatriz asquerosa pelos corredores... Sempre com seus fiéis seguidores à sombra de sua fama desmerecida. Coitados! Como se _ele_ realmente os apreciasse, egocêntrico como era... Como se tivessem mesmo seu respeito, sua admiração...

- Ahn... desculpe... não sei exatamente, Professor.

- Céus – bufou Snape, impaciente. — Certo, Srta. Granger. Qual a sua resposta decorada de livros didáticos?

- A Ojesed Liberatio - respondeu Hermione de prontidão - é uma poção cujos ingredientes são de obtenção dificílima. Aquele que a ingere não consegue mais reprimir seus desejos e é impelido a agir de acordo com eles. A poção tira todo o medo e auto-controle do bruxo que a toma – ele passa a ser completamente dominado pelos seus desejos mais profundos.

- E alguém saberia me dizer qual é o tempo aproximado que o bruxo fica sob o efeito dessa po ... _sim,_ Srta. Granger?

- O efeito dura aproximadamente 48hrs.

- Então, saindo da teoria, vamos à prática.

- Nós vamos preparar Ojesed Liberatio, professor? – perguntou Pansy Parkinson.

- Logicamente que não, Srta. Parkinson. Essa poção está quilometricamente distante do nível dessa turma. Faremos algo mais simples, se bem que para alguns de vocês o simples já é um grande desafio.

Sentados na biblioteca, os três tinham suas cabeças abarrotadas por livros, pergaminhos e penas fazia um bom tempo. Tirando Harry e Rony de sua concentração, Hermione começa em um sussurro alarmado:

- Estive pensando...

- Imagine só, que novidade – interrompeu Rony.

- Então – continuou Hermione ignorando-o – estive pensando em como essa Ojesed Liberatio é perigosa...

- PERIGOSA? – diz Rony exaltado, recebendo um olhar reprovador de uma Madame Pince com cara de quem abrira um pacote de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores e comera um de sabor "vomito de ressaca". – _Perigosa? _È maravilhosa! Imagina não ter mais seus medos te impedindo de fazer o que você quer de verdade.

Por um breve instante, Harry pensou ter visto os olhares dos dois amigos cruzarem-se, mas foi interrompido por Hermione, que voltara a falar.

- Por Merlin, Rony, não é assim que a coisa funciona. Nós não conhecemos todos os nossos desejos, como lidaríamos com o que desconhecemos? E se alguns desejos fossem para continuarem guardados? Além do mais, seria muito perigoso se fosse usado para manipular as pessoas.

- Como assim manipular? – indagou Harry – Não estamos falando da Maldição Império! A Ojesed Liberatio é o exato oposto da manipulação! A pessoa só faz o que ela quer mesmo.

- Pois é, Harry. Acontece que normalmente nós usamos o nosso bom-senso para resolver se vamos ou não seguir uma vontade. Se alguém fizesse outra pessoa tomar a poção _sem que ela_ soubesse, ela poderia fazer o que quer fazer, mas não o que ESCOLHERIA fazer, se pudesse. Isso tiraria completamente o livre arbítrio da pessoa, entendem?

- Ta, mas eu bem que gostaria de ter coragem de pular no pescoço do Malfoy na frente de Hogwarts inteira, sem medo de levar uma detenção. – rosnou Rony pra dentro.

- Nossa, Rony, quer dizer que seu maior desejo é pular no Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione com um sorriso brotando no canto dos lábios. – Isso é no mínimo suspeito.

Draco abriu sem vontade mais uma das cartas despejadas, ultimamente, em seu colo por uma coruja altiva cujo dono ele conhecia muito bem. Abriu-a sem o mínimo interesse, apenas porque sabia que a coruja não iria embora enquanto ele não lesse.

_Caro Draco,_

_Pouparei reprimendas sobre seu comportamento atual, pois não tenho tempo a perder com pormenores, indo direto ao assunto._

_Devido a sua falta de resposta às minhas cartas, fui obrigado a procurar respostas em outros lugares. Felizmente, Severus me foi muito prestativo, revelando-me algumas curiosidades sobre sua postura durante as aulas e sua ausência fora delas. _

_A sua displicência durante as aulas, ainda que não me agrade, não é o que mais me incomoda. São as suas prolongadas ausências durante os finais de semana o que mais desperta meu interesse. Não me oponho às "distrações" juvenis que Hogsmeade possa oferecer nos dias de folga, mas lembre-se de que conheço pessoas o suficiente para saber que, se você tem ido a Hogsmeade, _certamente_ tem sido muito discreto, porque ninguém o tem visto por lá. _

_Só espero que essas suas atividades, sejam lá quais forem, não estejam te afastando de seus propósitos. _

_Mantenha seus amigos por perto e seus inimigos mais ainda, ou melhor, seu inimigo._

_Com carinho, _

_Seu pai,_

_Lucius Malfoy _

- Meus propósitos? _Seus_ propósitos! – disse Draco, amassando a carta e jogando-a no chão antes de sair do dormitório.

A sala comunal da Grifinória irrompia em risos enquanto Fred e George exibiam sua mais nova criação: Pixies-ao-Alvo, em que os jogadores amarravam pixies¹ em dardos e o objetivo era ver qual deles atingiria mais rápido o alvo, que no caso era um retrato de um rapaz louro e pálido. A imagem de Draco Malfoy contorcia-se de dor e indignação a cada vez que levava uma pixiada. O prêmio era uma caixa de deliciosos sapos de chocolate, que a avó de Neville Longbottom havia mandado para ele. Neville, entretanto, não sabia que seus deliciosos chocolates haviam sido surrupiados para servir a esse fim.

Com dor na barriga de tanto rir, Harry quase conseguia ignorar um pensamento que se escondia no canto de sua mente. _Quase, _não totalmente. Como deveria ser para um garoto de 15 anos carregar o brasão da família Malfoy em tempos tão críticos como aquele? Talvez, se havia algo tão ou mais difícil quanto ser julgado por ser um "sangue-ruim", essa coisa era ter que estar à "altura" de ser um puro sangue.

Mas logo seus pensamentos foram varridos de sua mente quando a sala explodiu em gritos de vitória, pois o pixie de Gina Weasley havia acertado em cheio o alvo, ou seja, o nariz empinado de Draco Malfoy.

- Eu juro, Diretor Dumbledore, – reafirmou Neville Longbottom - eu não roubei nada, consegui isso em uma viagem pelo leste europeu com Vovó.

- Ah, claro,- disse Snape, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico, mostrando duas fileiras de dentes amarelos - então você encontrou por um acaso, jogado por aí, um frasco de saliva de dragão ucraniano!

- Calma, Severus, não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas. Neville não tem nenhum histórico de furtos nesta escola. Se o aluno diz que não pegou, é porque provavelmente não pegou.

- Afinal, nada é mais confiável do que a palavra de um aluno- comentou Snape. - Até porque, se os alunos dizem que não fazem festas em seus dormitórios após o toque de recolher, é porque eles _re-al-men-te _não fazem.

Se a Borgin & Burke's já oferecia um ambiente frio normalmente, no inverno ela conseguia superar as masmorras da Sonserina. Inúmeras cristaleiras abarrotavam a loja, a maioria contendo objetos estranhos que não inspiravam a menor vontade de toque. Ao ouvir o som de alguém entrando, o velho mirou furtivamente de trás do balcão, deparando-se com um jovem que parecia estar congelado de tão pálido, só depois de um tempo se dando conta de quem era:

- Meu rapaz, por mais que me honrem as suas visitinhas inadvertidas, eu avisei a você que isso levaria um tempo...

- Eu já te dei tempo, Borgin. Vários meses, até. E ainda consegui o que faltava pra você terminar o trabalho.

- Mas jovem Malfoy, estamos fazendo o possível para que você tenha o que quer até o feriado de Natal. Posso te garantir que até lá você terá o que deseja.

- É. Pode ter certeza que sim.

O inverno havia definitivamente chegado, e isso não passou despercebido pelos alunos que faziam guerra de neve no jardim. Os três aproveitaram o fato de ter parado de nevar para sentarem-se próximos ao lago semi-congelado, passando juntos os últimos dias antes das férias de Natal. O castelo, como era de costume na época de Natal, estava inebriado por uma atmosfera de férias vindouras. Apenas uma figura pálida e magra, sentada a distância em um tronco de árvore caído, destoava do clima natalino.

- Não sei, não gosto nada disso, o comportamento dele está muito estranho esses dias. – disse Hermione.

- Dias?? Meses!! Desde que as aulas começaram. – exclamou Rony.

- Nossa, quanta vigilância! Percebe-se que pular nele realmente é o seu desejo mais profundo! – debochou Hermione.

- Humpf – e virou-se para Harry dizendo: - Valeu, hein, Harry. Só por que você não vai passar o Natal lá em casa esse ano vai deixar de me defender desses ataques constantes à minha masculinidade.

Harry sequer virou-se para os amigos, enquanto uma coruja branca, sentada em seu colo, que quase confundia-se com a neve, bicou levemente seu dedo por cima de sua luva. Este estava concentrado demais na pessoa que estava longe. Por um momento seus olhares se encontraram e Harry surpreendeu-se ao notar que o outro estava sem qualquer vestígio da sua expressão costumeira. Não conseguia identificar nada naquele olhar, era tão nulo que sentiu-se insignificante. Pela primeira vez ele sentia que Draco Malfoy não o enxergava. Nesse instante, porém, pensou ver um lampejo de fogo acender-se naquele olhar vazio.

- Harry? – Rony cutucou-o. – Ta aí?

- Hã, oi? Ah, é, deixa a masculinidade dele intacta, Hermione.

Uma coruja negra, com manchas marrons espalhadas por suas penas e olhos avermelhados, deu leves bicadas na janela fechada do dormitório masculino da Sonserina quando a noite já era alta e todos dormiam. Apenas Draco, o único aluno acordado, esperando ansiosamente, percebeu a sua presença e, depois de abrir a janela, a coruja entrou. Ela deixou um pequeno pacote ao pé de sua cama e estacou, esperando. Draco amarrou um saquinho pesado de galeões em sua pata e a coruja levantou vôo, saindo pela janela pela qual entrou e que foi fechada rapidamente após sua saída.

Draco admirou sua encomenda rapidamente antes de guardá-la, pois hoje não era o dia de abri-la. Sabia exatamente quando colocaria seu plano em prática: na manhã seguinte, a última sexta-feira antes das férias de Natal.

Mesmo no último dia de aula do semestre, nenhum aluno ousou se atrasar para o primeiro tempo. Severus Snape não era tolerante com atrasos, e ninguém queria voltar após o recesso com uma detenção para cumprir. Mas nem todos conseguiram ser suficientemente pontuais. Um minuto após o início da aula, entra um Harry Potter esbaforido, que parecia ter corrido o mais rápido que pôde para não se atrasar, tendo evidentemente falhado.

- Dez pontos a menos, Potter, pelo seu atraso. Menos outros dez pontos pelo tumulto que causou.

Harry deixou escapar um muxoxo, que foi logo captado por Snape.

- E menos cinco pontos por lidar mal com as perdas, que você mesmo causou.

Sentindo-se prazerosamente dominado pela Ojesed Liberatio, Draco aceitou aquela deixa e anunciou com um sorriso de escárnio:

- Lidar...mal...com...as...perdas...que ELE MESMO causou. Isso não lembra a vocês alguma coisa? Alguma história famosa de mães salvadoras e raios na cabeça?

Vendo o rosto do Harry crispar-se de raiva, Draco sentiu como se uma cratera se abrisse dentro dele, e que a qualquer momento ele seria sugado para dentro de um lugar escuro e desconhecido que o aterrorizava. Harry lançou um olhar silenciador a Rony e Hermione, impedindo-os de esboçar qualquer som.

- Perspicaz sua observação, Draco. Mas basta de interrupções.

Ignorando a advertência de Snape, Draco prosseguiu, como se uma tempestade dentro dele não o deixasse parar.

- Tudo que você toca morre, e não me olhem assim, seus capachos de merda, vocês andam tão colados nele, como se fossem duas sanguessugas, que já devem estar marcados. – E voltando-se para Harry: - E esse seu raio na cabeça ainda vai te queimar, você vai arder, vai virar cinzas. Meu maior prazer seria ser a sua dor, te ver sofrer pelas minhas mãos... – Draco ofegava, sua voz se perdendo na sua garganta, mas a cada palavra, sentia mais força brotar dentro de si.

- Basta, Malfoy! Retire-se imediatamente da minha sala.

Inspirando sua ira, como uma rajada de vento que ele guardava para tempestades mais importantes, Draco saiu da sala.

- Cinco pontos a menos para Sonserina – disse Snape. – Abram seus livros na página 759.

Harry temeu Draco. Ele já havia sentido muitas coisas por Draco: desprezo, pena, repulsa, raiva... mas nunca, nunca medo. Por baixo de sua superfície de menino invejoso e mimado, parecia haver algo mais: um homem com a fúria de um dragão. _ Meu maior prazer seria ser a sua dor... _A idéia de que Draco quisesse causar dor a Harry não era surpreendente, mas o fato de ele querer ser a sua dor... Nunca lhe ocorreu que Draco queria ser algo que pertencesse a ele, algo tão... tão... SEU como a sua dor.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Harry caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sem saber ao certo aonde ia. O castelo estava vazio, pois fazia algumas horas que quase todos haviam embarcado para suas casas, não sem antes compartilhar com ele alguma brilhante teoria sobre o "surto psicótico" do Malfoy.

Sentindo que algo havia mudado no ambiente, Harry olhou para trás de rabo-de-olho, sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que era apenas Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça deixando um rastro frio atrás de si.

O que aconteceu em seguida pareceu ter durado uma eternidade, ainda que tivesse, na realidade, passado-se em menos de dez segundos. Uma voz a alguns metros atrás de Harry berrou "Accio varinha!". A varinha de Harry saiu voando do seu bolso no mesmo instante em que ele sentiu uma pancada forte em sua nuca, sendo tomado por uma tonteira brusca. Antes que pudesse apoiar-se em uma parede, desabou.

N/A:

1. Pixies são as criaturinhas que o professor Gilderoy Lockhart liberou tragicamente na sua primeira aula em Hogwarts.

Esperamos que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo Reviews são bem vindas.


	2. O jogo

O JOGO

Harry abriu os olhos e por alguns instantes achou que estivesse cego. Mas passados alguns segundos, pôde distinguir os contornos de um ambiente com paredes e teto no formato de meia-elipse. A muitos metros de distância um pequeno feixe de luz entrava por uma abertura. Sentado com as costas contra uma parede fria e rochosa, Harry tentou levantar-se apesar das dores que sentia no corpo, em parte por causa do tempo que passara naquela posição, em parte por causa do frio que entrava como uma navalha nos seus ossos. Não pôde andar mais de um metro e meio, pois fechadas em torno de seus braços e pernas estavam quatro pesadas correntes presas à parede da caverna.

"Lumus", sibilou uma voz a alguns metros de distância dele. A luz que emanava da ponta de uma varinha exibiu os contornos de um corpo esguio que vinha se aproximando. Quando a silhueta estava a poucos centímetros da área máxima de mobilidade de Harry é que este reconheceu Draco Malfoy.

- Dormiu bem, Potter?

Um sorriso alucinado cortou o rosto de Draco.

- Malfoy, que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

- A brincadeira mais deliciosa que eu já fiz na minha vida – disse Draco, com um olhar vidrado no do outro.

Por alguns instantes Draco apenas fitou Harry, deleitando-se com a antecipação do domínio que detinha sobre ele. Deu alguns passos para trás e com um aceno de sua varinha acendeu uma fogueira.

- Viu, Potter? Não é tão ruim assim. Pelo menos frio você não vai passar. Pode ficar tranqüilo, isso vai ser de igual para igual – disse Malfoy, guardando sua varinha. – Sem varinhas.

Draco lançou sua mão contra o rosto de Harry, fazendo-o cambalear e bater contra a parede.

- Se vai ser de igual pra igual – perguntou Harry descrente, reerguendo-se com um esforço doloroso que tentava disfarçar - por que eu estou acorrentado?

- Se você não percebeu, Potter, eu também estou acorrentado.

- Você está louco, isso sim! Cadê os amiguinhos do seu pai? Te deixaram sozinho aqui comigo?

- Isso é entre mim e você – disse Draco casualmente.

- Pfff, – desdenhou Harry – não há nada entre mim e você, então "isso" não pode ser _só_ entre nós.

Harry pensou ter visto, por um milésimo de segundo, algo que lembrava desapontamento ter perpassado a fisionomia de Draco e se transformado rapidamente em uma expressão de ódio mortal.

- Se não tem _nada_ entre _nós_, vou te dar algo de _mim_ para você não esquecer – ele respondeu, fechando seu punho e cravando-o com toda a força no estômago de Harry. Uma borbulha de sangue brotou na boca deste e escorreu em forma de filete por seu queixo e camisa. Harry tentou responder ao soco de Draco dando outro em troca, mas este havia saído da sua área de alcance.

Ambos ficaram parados por alguns segundos. Então, bruscamente inclinando seu corpo para frente, Harry conseguiu abocanhar a maçã direita do rosto de Draco, enterrando seus dentes com vontade o bastante para fazê-lo soltar um urro agoniado de dor. Draco, agarrando os cabelos de Harry, bateu sua cabeça contra um trecho particularmente áspero da parede, o que o fez afrouxar sua mordida.

Draco recuou alguns passos, levando a mão à bochecha ensangüentada e admirando, vitorioso, a ira que havia impulsionado no outro. Uniu as duas mãos vagarosamente, numa salva de palmas solitária que ecoou pela caverna.

- Isso, Potter, bom menino! Era isso que eu queria ver! Vamos ver como _eu_ me saio.

Harry viu suas mãos sendo levadas à parede, suas pernas comprimidas entres as de Draco. Mesmo debatendo-se com todas as suas energias, não conseguia livrar-se da força brutal que o menino exercia sobre ele. Antes que pudesse evitá-lo, os dentes de Draco enterraram-se no seu pescoço, parecendo estarem prestes a romper suas veias. Quando achava que estava prestes a desmaiar de dor, Draco afastou os dentes da sua pele, ainda segurando-o firme contra a parede.

- Calminho, calminho... Eu te diria que não mordo, mas bem... isso seria mentira.

Draco soprou leve e vagarosamente a mordida que ele mesmo havia aberto no pescoço de sua vítima. Harry, em meio ao furor, ódio e ferocidade sentiu algo como um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo doído. Pensou ter mantido seu frisson para si mesmo, mas descobriu que não quando Draco perguntou:

- Tremendo de medo, Potter?

Harry desejou não conhecer Draco tão bem, porque conseguiu notar que a palavra "medo" saíra com pouca convicção dos lábios deste. Não era nisto que ele acreditava.

Aproveitando-se do momento de relapso de Draco, Harry dobrou a perna para dar uma joelhada em seu estômago. Draco, porém, foi mais ágil e segurou a perna de Harry e virou-a no ar, o que fez Harry tropeçar, chocar-se contra a parede rugosa e cair ralando as costas sofregamente. Levantando-se, Harry saiu em disparada em direção a Draco, mas, ao atingir seu metro e meio de mobilidade, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, seus braços esticados e erguidos no ar pelas correntes. .

- Aaaaaaarrrr!

Harry não levantou, contorcendo-se de dor, estatelado de barriga para baixo no chão.

- Por favor, Potter. Não vai chorar com um tombinho de nada, vai?

Mas Harry continuava imóvel, sufocando gemidos de dor.

- Potter, seu idiota, se você mesmo se matar, eu não tenho mais como brincar!

Vendo que aquilo estava demorando demais, Draco resolveu levantá-lo. Ao erguê-lo, percebeu uma mancha escura em sua camisa. Olhou para o chão e viu uma pedra de cume afiado. Harry provavelmente havia caído em cima dela. Draco, sem pensar, tirou a camisa deste e, vendo o estrago feito, em seguida tirou sua própria e comprimiu-a contra a ferida no canto do tronco de Harry. Percebendo que não havia motivo claro para tanta compaixão quando Harry lançou-lhe um olhar indagador, Draco justificou-se:

- Merda! Ótima hora para morrer! Você imagina o problema que isso vai dar pra mim?

Olhando mais de perto, Draco percebeu que a ferida tinha mais superfície do que profundidade. Não deteve um suspiro aliviado. Harry, percebendo-o, disse:

- Covarde.

Furioso, Draco soltou as correntes de Harry e lançou-se sobre ele fechando suas mãos em torno do seu pescoço, prendendo-o ao chão antes que o moreno percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

Numa tentativa desesperada de fazer o louro sair de cima de si, Harry encravou suas unhas nas costas despidas de Draco. Conseguindo livrar-se de suas mãos, desarmou-o com um soco que o fez desabar. Subiu em cima de Draco, puxando seus braços para cima e segurando-os contra o chão. Notou que tanto ele quanto Draco encontravam-se marcados por feridas e arranhões da cabeça aos pés, suas respirações falhas e ofegantes. Sentiu o mesmo arrepio que lhe havia assombrado alguns minutos antes, mas desta vez não podia perder tempo. Abocanhou um pedaço firme do peito de Draco com mais força do que as duas mordidas anteriores somadas. Ele não queria apenas livrar-se de Draco: queria que ele urrasse, gemesse, sentisse mais dor do que pudesse suportar. Por um momento ele teve maior compreensão das palavras de Draco: _Quero ser sua dor..._

O suor escorria pelo corpo de Draco. A dor parecia leva-lo aos limites da insanidade. Mas, por que então, algo nele queria continuar a senti-la? O que aquela poção havia feito com ele? Teria ela causado algum efeito colateral inesperado? Seguindo as instruções que a Ojesed Liberatio parecia dar a ele, Draco deu uma joelhada entre as pernas de Harry, fazendo-o perder a força e colocou-se novamente sobre ele.

Harry sentiu então outra mordida, dessa vez em sua boca. Se por um lado a dor era cruciante, por outro lado um calor o inundava – e ele queria mais. Segurando a cabeça de Draco pelos cabelos de sua nuca, Harry livrou-se da mordida, olhou fundo em seus olhos, e, correndo os olhos em volta do seu rosto, viu que sangue seco e fresco de ambos misturava-se em sua boca. Harry inclinou a cabeça pra cima lambendo o sangue do canto da boca de Draco. Prosseguiu, contornando os lábios finos de Draco com sua língua. Draco, por sua vez, deixou que seus lábios se abrissem levemente, como que convidando-o a continuar.

Harry, então, quebrando a distância entre eles, invadiu a boca de Draco, preenchendo-a com a sua, explorando todo o espaço que conseguiu alcançar. As unhas de Harry corriam pela pele de Draco enquanto os dois fundiam-se em uma explosão faminta. Draco, puxando Harry pelos cabelos cada vez para mais junto de si, contorcia-se de prazer e vontade. Harry desceu suas mãos pela pele de Draco, sentindo seu suor quente compensar a frieza que a fogueira não tirara completamente da caverna.

Draco, possuído pelo desejo, afastou sua boca da do outro, esquadrinhando o corpo deste com sua língua úmida, sentindo as tremulações que causava na pele de Harry. Quando chegou ao seu baixo-ventre, levou a mão ao zíper de sua calça. Nesse momento, sentiu um par de mãos repeli-lo, fazendo-o rolar pelo chão áspero da caverna. Levantando-se, Draco viu apenas uma silhueta escura correndo, já quase à altura da saída da caverna. No chão, jogada, estava uma camisa branca, ensopada de suor e sangue.


	3. Aula de Poções

AULA DE POÇÕES

Lá fora a noite caía sobre a neve. Um pavão coberto por flocos brancos perambulava pelo pátio. Irritado, Draco fechou sua cortina de camurça cor-de-vinho. Por ele, teria ficado em Hogwarts nas férias: não fazia a menor questão de voltar para casa e encarar seu pai e sua mãe e muito menos o círculo de amizade dos dois. Um gosto de suor e sangue permanecia em sua boca e parecia surgir em tudo o que ele comia e bebia.

Draco não entendia o que tinha acontecido naquela caverna, todas aquelas coisas que tinha feito; antes ele tinha certeza de que era por causa de algo que dera errado com a poção, mas por que, então, ele não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo? Não tinha sido completamente ruim, pensava Draco enquanto intercalava sua mão entre a marca roxa em sua bochecha e o hematoma em seu peitoral.

Após dar duas batidinhas na porta, entrou um elfo doméstico idoso de pele desbotada.

- Jovem Sr. Malfoy, sua mãe o chama para o jantar.

- Diga-lhe que estou sem fome agora.

- Mas...

- ESTOU SEM FOME.

Draco não desejava comer nada – era melhor não sentir mais aquele gosto. Era bom ir se acostumando, afinal, ele provavelmente nunca mais o sentiria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pairava no ar da primeira aula de Poções do semestre o constrangimento do estorvo causado por Draco Malfoy na última aula. Os alunos se entreolhavam, olhavam para Draco e se entreolhavam novamente. Este parecia ignorar tudo a sua volta.

- Como foi de férias, Harry? Não recebi nenhuma coruja sua! – constatou Hermione enquanto picava ingredientes para a sua poção.

- Ah, bem. Andei meio ocupado pondo algumas coisas em dia – respondeu Harry distraído, para o estranhamento de Hermione.

- Ao terminarem de preparar os ingredientes, formem duplas – anunciou Snape por cima da voz dos alunos, silenciando-os. – _Duplas_, não trios – ele reafirmou, olhando na direção de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Aproximando-se de Draco, Snape disse em alto e bom som:

- Você se juntará a Potter – e, vendo o olhar de choque do aluno, complementou secamente ao pé do ouvido de Draco: - Ordens do diretor.

Sentando-se na mesa de Draco, Harry depositou sobre ela seus ingredientes. Na mesma hora que seus olhares se cruzaram, Draco desviou o dele. Harry, contudo, continuou a fitá-lo.

- Então, temos que começar a ferver as raízes de mandrágora.

Draco concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mantendo os olhos fixos nos seus ingredientes. Prosseguiram desta maneira por quase toda a aula, até que Harry disse:

- Escuta, vai ser meio difícil fazer uma poção decente se você nem ao menos olhar para mim.

- Você? Fazer uma poção decente? Nem que eu olhasse diretamente na sua cara – respondeu Draco, olhando, de fato, diretamente nos seus olhos.

Seus olhares então mantiveram-se um no do outro, azul no verde, verde no azul, e a voz de Snape pareceu se dissolver, ao fundo.

_- ... e é óbvio que você trocou mandrágoras chinesas por __drangômeras chilenas, Longbottom. A cada dia superando-se em talento e genialidade..._

Draco viu Harry engolir seco e soltar sua colher de pau. A mão do menino começou a passear em direção às vestes de Draco. O que Harry pretendia fazer, algum tipo de vingança, humilhando-o no meio de Poções como ele fizera?

Sentiu, então, Harry deslizar sua mão para dentro de sua calça. Por um segundo entrou em pânico, mas tranqüilizou-se ao perceber que ninguém conseguia ver por debaixo de sua mesa, e, concentrados na poção quase impossível que Snape lhes designara, não tiravam os olhos de seus caldeirões.Uma onda de prazer dominou-o, mas conseguiu manter uma expressão controlada.

Harry continuou a apalpar Draco, aumentando a intensidade de seus movimentos. Draco manteve-se firme até que não conseguiu dominar um espasmo de deleite. Harry, captando seu leve gemido, esboçou um sorrisinho de satisfação.

- _Por favor... por favor.. pára_ - implorou Draco, ofegante.

Vendo que o rosto de Draco exprimia o exato oposto de seu pedido, Harry intensificou ainda mais seus movimentos. Não conseguindo mais se controlar, Draco contorceu-se batendo seu joelho na parte de baixo da mesa. Com um baque, o caldeirão dos dois rolou pelo chão esparramando litros do líquido pela chão da sala, chamando a atenção de todos, fazendo com que Harry afastasse rapidamente sua mão de Draco.

- Vocês dois! Limpem isso – falou Snape, e vendo os dois sacando suas varinhas, complementou: - _sem _varinhas. O restante da turma está dispensada.

Utilizando os esfregões e panos do Filch, eles começaram a limpar, calados. Vendo que seu pano já estava ensopado de poção, Draco ordenou:

- Joga isso fora, Potter!

- Era o que faltava: – resmungou Harry indo até a lixeira - tortura numa caverna, faxina na sala do Snape e agora _isso... _Eu devia te matar.

- Mas _não_ vai – sussurrou uma voz vinda de trás dele, ao pé do seu ouvido.

Draco então virou Harry, encarando-o, para depois puxá-lo para um beijo. Draco pressionou Harry contra a parede, enquanto se alimentavam um do outro.

- Minha vez –disse Draco tirando as vestes e abrindo a camisa de Harry. Depois lambeu todo o seu peitoral até chegar ao seu zíper. Olhando para cima pôde ver que na expressão de Harry misturavam-se medo, ansiedade, nervosismo e... _prazer._ Após ver isso, prosseguiu sem dúvida alguma. O vazio da sala de poções foi preenchido com os gemidos roucos de Harry. Este fincava suas unhas violentamente na nuca de Draco, guiando seus movimentos.

Draco então se levantou, puxando Harry para perto da mesa onde haviam trabalhado juntos. Fechando uma mão no ombro de Harry e outra em sua cintura, virou de costas e apoiou-o contra a borda da mesa.

- Você quer isso mesmo? – perguntou Draco, continuando a apalpar Harry.

- S-s-s-im.

- Vai ter que pedir então – disse Draco, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Vai à merda, eu não vou pedir nada para você.

- Desdenhando, é?

Harry então virou-se de lado, e, mordendo o lábio inferior de Draco, puxou-o para junto de si pela gravata. Harry, sentindo mais prazer do que achou que poderia tolerar, foi impelido para frente, caindo de peito sobre a mesa enquanto Draco forçava-se para dentro dele.

Uma dor lacerante misturou-se à um deleite insano. Draco, percebendo que causava alguma dor nele, hesitou. Não conseguindo conter seu desejo, Harry jogou suas mãos para trás, pressionando Draco para frente. Draco entrou por completo, em um ritmo acelerado em que os dois gritavam de um prazer extasiado.

Os dois atingiram simultaneamente o clímax, agarrando-se um ao outro, Draco apoiando sua cabeça na nuca de Harry, que segurava seus cabelos suados. Ofegantes e exaustos, os dois deitaram-se sobre as vestes espalhadas no chão.

Draco irrompeu em risos descontrolados. Harry, sem entender o que poderia fazer Draco Malfoy rir daquela maneira, perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Seu idiota, – disse Draco, dando um leve tapa na face ruborizada de Harry – olha a encrenca em que a gente foi se meter.

- Encrenca é a minha especialidade – respondeu Harry, colando sua testa à de Draco, seus olhos se mirando, suas bocas se unindo como se não fossem mais desgrudar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­­­­­­N/A:

Bom, esse foi o último capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Essa fic foi feita com muito amor e carinho..rs... e muito entusiasmo tbm!! Reviews please!! Façam essas autoras felizes! D

Sério, se vocês conseguiram ler até o último capítulo, de alguma coisa devem ter gostado! Rs Não custa nada deixar reviews dizendo o que achou! Hahahaha


End file.
